Neptune Vasilias
Neptune VasiliasMonty's Facebook is a member of Team SSSN. His weapon of choice is Tri-Hard, a gun that can transform into a guandao or a trident. He made his first appearance in "Best Day Ever". Appearance Neptune is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. Notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead. However, when necessary, Neptune will not hesitate to make practical use of the latter, protecting his eyes from wind and sand in high-speed chases and battles, as seen in "Painting the Town..." and "New Challengers...". Image Gallery Neptune V6 01.png|Regular outfit Vol2 Neptune ProfilePic Prom.png|Prom suit from Burning the Candle and Dance Dance Infiltration Personality Neptune is shown to be a calm, collected, and respectful individual with a carefree personality. He maintains a positive impression with people he meets and often hangs out with his friend, Sun Wukong, who describes him as being cool.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 1: "Best Day Ever" Neptune is prone to flirting with girls, as shown through his interactions with Yang Xiao Long,''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 4: "Painting the Town..." Weiss Schnee,''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 2: "Welcome to Beacon" and even Miltia and Melanie Malachite, despite having just met them at the time. However, he is only successful with Weiss. He's shown to be fashion-conscious, like when he interjects that Sun doesn't know what he's talking about following the latter's claim that he can simply wear his casual clothes to the upcoming Beacon Dance.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 6: "Burning the Candle" Aside from fitting with the stereotypical popular guy image, he may have an intellectual side as well, as evidenced in the episode "Welcome to Beacon". When Sun says "Don't be a nerd", Neptune quickly corrects his friend, calling himself an "intellectual". This intellectual side of him shows through, when it is later mentioned that he defeated Ruby Rose, Weiss, and Yang in a round of Remnant: The Game off-screen. Despite his cool demeanor, Neptune is very self-conscious of his image and can be easily embarrassed over his minor inadequacies, like his inability to dance, and refused to admit his fear of water. His tendency to protect his reputation can sometimes make him inconsiderate to the feelings of others.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 7: "Dance Dance Infiltration" Neptune has several contradictory nervous tics. When Ruby forces him to be Yang's partner, taking hold of him and moving him where she wanted him to stand, he becomes stiff as a board. This same behavior is seen when Neptune notices the ocean biome in "New Challengers...". However, when Jaune Arc talks to Neptune about his refusal to go to the dance with Weiss, instead of becoming stiff, Neptune becomes restless, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. Neptune, at one point, was poor at keeping secrets. When Sun lets it slip that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus and wants to keep it secret, he mentions Neptune telling Scarlet David secrets in the past behind his back. He also appeared to be gullible at one point, not realizing the name Sun gave Tri-Hard was a dig at him until much later. Powers and Abilities Although Neptune has not been seen in much combat yet, he has shown himself to be very skilled with his weapon, in both gun and bladed components. In "Painting the Town...", Neptune demonstrates exceptional marksmanship, managing to hit the Atlesian Paladin-290 several times, even while riding on the back of Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee. For melee combat, Neptune's weapon transforms into a trident that can emit an electrical shock powerful enough to incapacitate opponents partially submerged in water. Trivia *Neptune alludes to Neptune from Roman mythology. For more information on this allusion, as well as other choices the creators made for this character, see Neptune Vasilias/Behind the Scenes. *Ironically, it was revealed in "New Challengers..." that he has a great fear of water. This was as a result of a running joke, as confirmed by his voice actor Kerry Shawcross, who also can't swim.RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream *Neptune's name fits the Color Naming Rule, due to the planet Neptune's blue color. Neptune is also the Roman god of the sea, and the ocean is often associated with the color blue. *Scarlet, Sage and Neptune are all known to take design cues from members of the K-pop boy band Big Bang, with Neptune taking cues from T.O.P.Monty Oum's TwitterMonty Oum's Twitter[[:File:BigBangSSSNcomparisoncropped.png|'Big Bang: Fantastic Baby and Team SSSN']] *Michael Jones and Kerry Shawcross, the voice actors of Sun and Neptune respectively, have made it official that the ship name for their characters is "Sea Monkeys".Michael Jones' Twitter *On an episode of Quick Draw (an interview and art show hosted by Patrick Rodriguez), Kerry stated that if he were a student at Beacon Academy, he would have a gun and staff-type weapon. Patrick also suggested a trident component.Quick Draw With Kerry (8:22) The episode was recorded sometime before Neptune's weapon was first revealed. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Team SSSN Category:Supporting Characters Category:Haven Academy Students Category:Shade Academy Students